I'd Lie
by ExAura
Summary: The war is over and the gaang live at the Fire Palace, but one person is on Katara's mind. Zuko. The two benders are clearly in love, but won't admit it. If you asked Katara if she loved Zuko, she'd lie. ZUTARA, SUKKA, TAANG IN CHAPTER 4 ONWARDS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. :(**

**Enjoy reading!**

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;  
><strong>

Chapter One: Beach Party

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Katara's POV**

_I've had the time of my life fighting dragons with you._ That sentence had been going around my mind all afternoon. Since the war ended, I've been having lots of this sort of sentences floating through my mind. Another one that won't go away is:_It was a decision she'd regret for the rest of her life_.These sentences just always make me feel so… peaceful.

"WAKE UP, SUGAR QUEEN!" Toph shouted. I'm going to be honest here, Toph surprised me so much that I fell out of my tree. I know what you're thinking, what the hell am I doing in a tree? I was in a tree because trees are _calming._ Well it was calming, before a certain someone decided to wake me up.

Anyway, much to my annoyance, Toph was laughing her head off, she somehow found me falling out of a tree funny. I started ranting at her, as you do, on how dangerous it is to knock someone out of a tree. I could have fallen on my head! Or broken a neck! How would she feel then? I asked her, and apparently she would feel happy because then there'd be no one to rant at her all the time. I was very offended, told her so, and promptly left the orchard, deciding to walk around the palace in search of something to do.

After fair bit of walking around the palace, I found myself in the kitchen, where a bunch of bored teenagers were sitting around the table. So, being a bored teenager myself, I joined them.

"Seriously, we need something to do. With the war over, we're all totally bored!" Aang said. Toph rolled her eyes.  
>"Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious!" She exclaimed. Aang mumbled something about just trying to start the conversation.<p>

"Why don't we… have a beach party?" Sokka suggested. No surprises there, it usually is Sokka who comes up with fun ideas. We all agreed, there was really nothing else to do, and beach parties are fun. Besides, the palace was right next to the beach, so it wasn't a long walk.

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;****-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

We were at the beach in no time.

I unrolled my towel in a particularly sunny spot of sand, and plonked down, Suki and Toph doing the same next to me. The boys were setting up a game of Bend Ball. Then the game was set up, and Oh. My. God. Zuko had just taken off his shirt. Believe me, a shirtless Zuko is a _very _good thing. He has really, really, nice muscles! I guess all those days of firebending training has paid off! I couldn't take my eyes off him, but I must have looked pretty stupid, because the next thing I knew Suki was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

Stupid Suki.

The boys started playing, but I was pretty much too lazy to join in, so I just relaxed. Mmm, the warm feel of sun on my skin. I could get used to this.

"So, Katara, you and Zuko, huh?" Suki said, a cheeky grin on her face.

Well, Suki, you may have hit something there. But no way was I going to _tell _her that!

"No! Zuko? Are you serious? We're just friends!" I flustered. I could feel my ears going a little red. Stupid ears! I pulled my hair over them.

"I can tell you're lying!" Toph said, laughing. Oh crap, I'd forgotten about Toph and her ability to tell if someone's lying. Oh well, I'll just have to keep denying it.

"I am not!" Hopefully, I sounded believable.

Toph was about to reply to that, when… WHAM! I was sprayed with a tonne of sand by Zuko. He had got bored of playing Bend Ball, and had come to sit down next to me, skidding as he sat down. And of course, his skidding had gotten me covered in sand. I gave him a frown, and dusted the sand off. I just hoped he hadn't heard any of that conversation. To change the subject, I began to rant at him why he shouldn't skid when he sits down, but he interrupted me.

"What aren't you?" He asked. Typical. Trust Zuko to be listening in on conversations that were none of his business.

"She's in lo-" Suki began, but I launched myself at Zuko to block his ears, knocking him onto his back in the process. Zuko CANNOT know what Suki is about to say! I'm positive that he only likes me as a friend.

I did my best to make sure he hadn't heard any of that conversation. I had successfully covered Zuko's ears.

Triumph!

No thanks to Suki and Toph, that little triumphant moment didn't last long. They were both giggling.

"And _that_ is our cue to leave!" Toph said, and her and Suki left, laughing and staring at us. Well, Suki was staring anyway. Toph was probably staring with her feet. I was confused for a moment, until I looked down. I was sitting on Zuko's stomach, and my hands had come off his ears, and somehow found their way to his bare chest. Mmm, those abs… No! Focus Katara! This probably did look a little funny, and Zuko had gone red. I felt myself blushing, and I quickly got off him.

"Oh my g-gosh! I am s-so sorry!" I apologized quickly. I gave him a hand, and pulled him up.

Good job Katara! You've just killed any thoughts he might have had of you not being a total weirdo. And even if he doesn't think you're a weirdo, he probably thinks you're a perve now. Congratulations.

"It's ok." He said, awkwardly, smiling an awkward little smile.

"So… um… What's up?" I asked, trying to sound normal. All I wanted to do was change the subject.

"The sky." He replied, grinning. You could've heard crickets. Oh, Zuko.

"Yeah… maybe you should just leave the jokes to Sokka." I said, laughing.

"Maybe I should." He replied. Sokka must've heard his name, at that moment he came over. As usual, he had food on his mind.

"Hey, Zuko! Buddy!" He said, a sheepish smile on his face.

"What happened now?" Zuko replied. Over the time that Zuko's been in the gang, Sokka and Zuko have become quite good friends.

"Well, I was kinda hungry, so I was wondering… would you mind making everyone some of those meat kebabs you're so good at?" Sokka asked, grinning.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Sure, have you got any meat?" He asked. Sokka started steering Zuko away towards the small fire they'd started earlier.

"Yes, my good friend, yes I do." Sokka replied. Zuko said something else, but I couldn't hear what it was.

I turned the opposite direction to find Suki and Toph, who were having a sandcastle competition. Toph of course was winning, she'd found a quite earthy bit of sand, and was using her earthbending to make her castle look awesome. Suki's castle on the other hand… well, lets just say it was kinda hard to tell what it was. So, me, being kind and helpful Katara, decided to help Suki with hers.

This sand is not sticky **at all.** Let me tell you, this sand is actually impossible to get to stay together.

No wonder Suki's having such a hard time!

"So, where did Zuko go off to?" Suki said, winking at me. Trust Suki to bring up the unwanted subject.

"He went with Sokka to make kebabs." I told her, ignoring the wink.

"Oh, ok." She said, and then thought for a moment. "Katara, it's obvious you like him." UGH. Why does she have to keep bringing this up? I will NOT admit to anything!

"I do not!" I said, defiantly.

"You are such a liar. If you don't like him, then why does your heartbeat increase rapidly when he's around?" Toph said, pretending to sound innocent.

"Well, I-" I began, but was cut off by Suki.

"And why do you always blush when you talk to him?" Suki asked. I swear they're deliberately trying to put me under pressure. I turned my nose up.

" I am having nothing more to do with this conversation. Goodbye." I said, stood up, and stormed off.

Hmm. Maybe storming off wasn't such a good idea. All the boys are with Zuko, so I can't talk to them, or Toph and Suki will suspect something. And if I sit by myself, then Zuko is bound to come over, thinking something is wrong, so then they'll suspect something there, too.

It's a lose – lose situation.

Aang chose that moment to come over and talk to me. Fortunately for me, he didn't bring Zuko.

"Hey, um, Katara, can I talk to you?" He asked, not sounding at all like his usual Aanginess. Hm. This didn't sound good.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" I replied.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about, you know, you and me." He said, gesturing between us. Uh oh. This isn't sounding good. "And, well, you know how we kissed and stuff, well I really like you, so do you want to, um, be my girlfriend?" He asked, looking hopeful. Oh no! This is bad, really bad! Yeah, we kissed that one time, but that was a while ago, and I don't feel the same way about him anymore. I see him more as a little brother now… and plus, I think I'm in love with Zuko.

"Aang… I don't know how to put this, but –" I started, but I was cut off by Aang, who had stood on his tip-toes, and was kissing me, on the lips! I pushed him away. Oh no… this can't get any worse!

"Aang! I'm really sorry, but I don't like you like I used to… I mean, I'm not in love with you anymore." I said, speaking very carefully. As I spoke, his eyes drooped, and he seemed to find the sand very fascinating.

Luckily, I was rescued by the delicious smell of kebabs. The smell had already carried Toph and Suki over, so I took this chance to go.

When I reached the fire, Zuko was just finishing putting 3 kebabs on everyone's plates, with an extra one for Sokka and himself. Aang's kebabs of course, since he's a vegetarian, were just assorted fruits.

I took a bite into the kebab.

Mmmm, these are delicious!

There were other various appreciative sounds coming from the others who had started eating. Zuko looked pleased.

"Wow, Zuko, these are good!" I exclaimed, through a mouthful of kebab.

"Yeah, she's right, these are like dying and going to heaven!" Toph said, happily. The others agreed.

"Actually, you should take over cooking completely!" Sokka said. I shot him a look. "Not that Katara's cooking is bad or anything." He quickly apologized, giving me a sheepish grin. We continued eating in silence, food like this is way too good to ruin by talking while eating.

By the time all the food had gone, the sun had set, and the only flame was from the fire.

I couldn't get Aang off my mind though, I kept seeing his face after I told him I didn't like him that way anymore. And of course, Zuko has to _deliberately _make things worse, by still having no shirt on, and being super cute and hot. So that was another boy on my mind.

We were about to leave, when Toph had another idea.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" She squealed happily. Toph loves this game, she somehow finds enjoyment in making other people's lives miserable. We all shot each other a glance, we all know how bad Toph's version of Truth or Dare can be.

But none of us wanted to annoy her by not playing, (I have no idea why not, she's always quite happy to annoy us), so we sat down in a circle beside the fire. Toph placed a bottle in the middle of the circle, and spun it.

Oh gosh, this had better not land on me! If I get horribly embarrassed tonight, Toph is going to be one very sorry earthbender in the morning.

The bottle spun, for a few seconds, and then stopped.

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**AN: And that was the first chapter of I'd Lie! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**If you're wondering why I chose I'd Lie as the title, it's because I think the song fits Katara and Zuko's relationship. **

**Most of us Zutarians like to believe that although nothing is with them in the series, they do have a secret thing for each other: "If you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie." **

**The chorus fits too, apart from the part where it goes "His favorite colors green" and "Born on the 17****th****". I have absolutely no idea when Zuko's birthday is, apart from it being in the winter. :P **

**Another thing you might be curious about is Bend Ball. Bend Ball is basically just soccer, but you have to use your bending to move the ball. Unless you can't bend, and then you're allowed to use your body.**

**Lastly, I'm going to talk about Aang and Katara's brief kiss. Aang still likes Katara, but she only sees him more as a brother than anything else. And, of course, Kataras in love with Zuko, so yeah. Don't worry though, Zutara fans, there won't be any more Kataang kisses, although there will be a near one with someone else I'm sure all Zutarians will remember and hate very much. *Troll face* **

**In the next chapter, we will see a game of Truth Or Dare (Toph Style), and there will be a few shenanigans to do with that. **

**Please review, and tell me if you liked or didn't like the story, or give me some helpful suggestions. And, if there's anything you think I can improve on, let me know!**

**- Just2Cool**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. So sad. :( **

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare**

**-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-**

**Zuko's POV**

The bottle had been spun. We all waited as the bottle slowed to a stop. And Toph's next victim was…

…

…

…

Sokka! We all breathed a sigh of relief. Well, except Sokka of course. He gave Suki a look that said: _Why always me?_ Suki just shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"Truth or dare, Snoozles?" Toph asked, a sly grin on her face. Sokka thought for a minute. If he chose dare, Toph could make him do something really bad. He chose truth.

"Good choice!" Toph said, a smile playing on her lips. "Hm… what can I ask you? How about… do you still have feelings for Yue?" She finally asked. Suki shot Toph a warning glance, but of course the blind earthbender couldn't see it, so she redirected it at Sokka.

"Uhh…" Sokka began. He gave Suki an apologetic glance. He couldn't lie; Toph would be able to tell in an instant. "Yes. But Suki, before you kick my ass, I love you just as much. If not, more." He said the last bit quickly. Suki frowned, but forgave him instantly. Wow, Toph went fairly easy on Sokka with that dare. Sokka spun the bottle.

It landed on Toph. Absolutely freakin' typical. Sokka never does really embarrassing dares, so Toph had an easy way out. And now, Toph was going to be the next one to spin. That's just great.

"Ooh! It's me!" She exclaimed.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Toph was not stupid.

Sokka put two fingers on his chin in a typical Sokka thinking position. We waited while he thought. As we waited, I glanced around the group. My eyes stopped on Katara. She looked really pretty with the firelight on her face, it makes her eyes sparkle, like stars, and the breeze was blowing her hair around. Although personally, I think Katara looks pretty all the time. But she'd never think about me like that. She likes Aang, anyway. Finally, Sokka's eyes lit up.

"Do you _like_ anyone in this group?" Sokka cried. I have to admit, that was a pretty weak truth. He should have singled someone out. Then you embarrass two people, instead of one! Oh god. I sound like Toph.

"Um… yeah." She said, going red. Hmm. So Toph does have a heart! I wonder who it is? She wouldn't like Sokka, he's with Suki. So it's either me or Aang. I'd say Aang, her age is closer to his. Well the way they look, anyway. Aang doesn't exactly look 112. Then, as quickly as her blush started, it went again, and she placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. We all watched silently as the bottle spun. Eventually, the bottle stopped on…

…

…

Katara. Waaaiiiit just a second! Was that a little bit of earth bending there? I think there's a little bit of cheating going on here. Katara froze.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph exclaimed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Katara said, instantly. She gave Toph and Suki a look that said: _Ha, ha. Now you can't ask me that. _Ask what? Hmm.

Toph smiled slyly. "Kiss Sparky. On the lips."

My jaw dropped. Katara's jaw dropped. As I glanced around the group, I saw Suki's face had lit up just as much as Toph's did. Looks like they'd been planning this. But _why_?

"What! Why me? What have I done to you? I'm not kissing _Katara._" I said. It came out a lot grumpier sounding that I expected it to. Katara looked hurt when I said that. I felt bad instantly. I'd actually _like _to kiss Katara, but she probably wouldn't want to kiss me.

"Yeah, I don't want to kiss _Zuko._" She shot back.

"Sorry, Princess, sorry Sparky. A dare's a dare!" Toph said. "Anyway, I can tell _both _of you are lying." Aang glared at me when she said that. I don't blame him though. Wait, what? I suddenly realized what she'd said both of us. So Katara does want to kiss me! Although, Toph could have just been saying that.

Katara shot Toph a look that said: _I am so going to get you for this. _She'd clearly forgotten Toph was blind. I glanced at Sokka, hoping he'd interfere. I know big brothers can get over protective. But no, Sokka had nothing to say. Just sitting back with his arm around Suki, smiling. Clearly, since we were mates, he didn't care.

"We're waiting!" Toph said. Katara stood up, and walked over to me.

"Let's get this over with." She said. Then, she leaned in, and kissed me. Suki sighed happily. Katara's lips were soft, and tasted sweet. Mmm. I could get used to this. No! Stop it Zuko! She's probably doesn't like you, this is probably just a dare to her. The kiss continued. I heard Toph cough deliberately.

"You can stop now." She said, as if it was obvious. Katara pulled away, blushing. My cheeks felt hot too, so I must have been blushing as well. Hopefully it wasn't noticeable. A raised eyebrow from Sokka told me it was. Suddenly, the sand became very fascinating. I sat down. Katara returned to her side of the circle, and sat down, she seemed to find the sand interesting too.

Toph broke the silence. "It could have been worse. I could have dared you to sleep in Sparky's room." She smirked. Everyone burst out laughing, well everyone but Katara and I. And Aang. Aang stood up, and yawned loudly.

"I don't want to play this anymore. I'm going to bed." He said, and started walking back up to the palace. The rest of us quickly agreed, and we started packing everything up.

As I packed up my towel, I heard Katara and Toph arguing.

"Why did you do that dare?" Katara asked, angrily.

"Because I felt like it! We all know you liked it, anyway!" Toph retaliated angrily. Katara's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I did not! And before you say that you can tell I'm lying, my heart rate is going faster because I'm all worked up at you!" She spat.

"Get over it, Sugar Queen! And there are other symbols that say you're lying."

"I'm going to bed. Good night!" She yelled, and stormed up the sand bank, leaving Toph on her own. I'm confused here. Did Katara like the kiss or didn't she? I'm not going to talk to her about it though, she'll end up getting all mad at me, and if it turns out she didn't like the kiss then I'll feel all funny. So I'm just going to let this whole thing blow over.

Toph left the beach, leaving just me, Sokka and Suki. Sokka and Suki were sitting on the bench, and didn't look like they were going to be leaving any time soon, so I decided to just leave, so they could have a bit of privacy.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

When I reached the palace, there weren't any lights on, so I just assumed everyone had gone to bed. I opened the door quietly so not to wake anyone up, and tip toed into my room. I got changed as quietly as I could, and slipped into bed. The only problem was, I couldn't sleep. I kept playing back the moment when Katara and I kissed. I know I shouldn't, because it was just a dare, but I just couldn't get it out of my mind. And then the argument between her and Toph when we were all packing up. As I kept thinking, other little ideas popped into my mind.

Like before dinner, when Katara, Suki and Toph were laying on the beach, and I heard the last bit of their conversation. '_I am not!' _is all I'd heard. And then Suki was about to explain when Katara attacked me so I couldn't hear. Therefore meaning, Katara didn't want me to know what they were talking about, so maybe it was about me? And why would Toph choose me for Katara to kiss in that dare? Maybe she DOES like me! No, she doesn't. She likes Aang. Don't think like this, Zuko! You'll only end up getting your heart broken.

I tried to push these thoughts out of my mind, but I just couldn't.

I decided to go and sit on the verandah for a while, I used to sit there when I lived here before I was banished. I don't know what it is, but that verandah always fixes my problems.

I tip toed out of my room and closed the door behind me, wincing as it gave a little creak. I used my stealth skills to get outside, I really don't want to wake anyone up. I opened the door to outside, but there was someone already sitting there! I tiptoed a little closer, and the shadow transformed into the shape of Katara. What is she doing out here so late at night? I tip toed closer.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**AN: That was Chapter 2 of I'd Lie. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it was quite short, I'll make sure the next chapter is longer!**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews on Chapter 1, I had fun reading them. ^-^**

**Ok, so in this chapter Zuko starts to think that maybe Katara likes him, but being Zuko, he pushed these ideas out of his head. **

**At the end of the chapter Zuko went to the verandah to think, and found Katara there. The next chapter will be about their deep and meaningful conversation. Katara will reveal to Zuko that Aang kissed her. Sorry fellow Zutarians, there won't be another kiss next chapter. You'll have to wait a bit longer for that. But don't worry, it will come. The next chapter will be back in Katara's POV. Each chapter I'm going to be alternating between their POVs. **

**Please review this chapter, tell me if you liked it, or give me suggestions. **

**Thanks guys!**

**-Just2Cool xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer: I do not own A:TLA D:**

**Chapter Two: A Night Time Chat.**

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**Katara's POV**

I told Aang I didn't like him that way, so why did he kiss me? Ugh! He's such... a little kid! And since I like Zuko, that complicates things even more! Stupid Zuko! It's all his fault. If he hadn't been so... so... _sexy_ in the first place, I wouldn't even be having this problem, I'd probably still like Aang! The floorboards on the verandah creaked behind me, and I spun around. There was a dark shadow standing at the door, but I couldn't see who it was. I was about to waterbend at them, when they came closer. Zuko.

"Zuko?" I whispered.

"Shhh. " he hissed.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not paying any attention.

"SSHH!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked again, quieter this time.

"I could ask you the same question!"

"I had to think. And that wasn't working very well in bed."

"Same here." He sat down next to me on the verandah.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him. He grinned.

"You first."

"Fine... I was thinking about Aang." I sighed.

"Oh." His face fell.

"But not like that. He came up to me at the beach, and he asked me if we could be boyfriend and girlfriend. I told him I didn't like him that way anymore, and... and..." I couldn't seem to get the last bit out.

"And?"

"He kissed me!"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." I nodded. "I mean, why does he have to complicate everything? It was all going just fine before he did that! And I mean, it's not even his fault! It's _Zuko's_ fault! It's his fault for being so damn sexy! If he wasn't here I'd still like Aang!" Oh no. _oh no_. Did I just say that? And to _Zuko__!_ He raised an eyebrow.

"Um, have you actually realized who you're talking to?" He asked, a slight grin on his face. I stood up.

"Shut up. Do not say ANYTHING else!" I snapped. Ugh! Stupid girl! Why am I such an IDIOT?

"So... you think I'm sexy, huh?" He asked, grinning.

"Shut it! Not a word of this to anyone! AT. ALL." I stormed inside and slammed the door, leaving Zuko still sitting on the verandah grinning his head off all dorkily. Then there were sounds from upstairs and people running towards me. Stupid, Katara! You've gone and woken everyone up, and they'll be all suspicious since you were down here with Zuko. Suki and Toph will _never_ shut up about it. I noticed the pantry door was open, so I dashed inside and closed the door silently behind me.

"Zuko? What the _hell_ are you doing down here? And why did you have to be so damn loud?" That was Sokka.

"Yeah, not cool, Sparky." I heard Toph say, groggily.

"It wasn't me! It was Katara! She was down here a few seconds ago, and then she slammed the door behind her when she left!" That's Zuko. _Please don't mention why I went!_ I pleaded to him in my head. I think he must have heard me, because he didn't mention it.

"Why would Katara be down here?" Sokka asked him.

"She said something about having to think." Zuko said.

"Well we would've passed her on our way down here, and we didn't. So either you're telling lies, or your dreaming." Aang said, sounding rather jealous.

"I don't know where she went, but she was here!" Zuko protested.

"He's not lying." Toph said.

"Then you were dreaming, buddy. Let's go back to bed."Sokka grumped, sounding like he wanted to get back to bed.

"On the way back we'll show you that Katara is still in bed." Suki said. Oh, thanks a lot Suki. Now I've got to get back to bed before you guys get to my room. As they continued trying to persuade Zuko that I hadn't been down here, I silently opened the door, slipped out and closed it. I tiptoed across the room to the stairs.

"Wait! Katara _is_ down here! Look!" Toph said, pointing a finger in my general direction. Stupid Toph! I'd forgotton about her ability to see with her feet! As everyone turned to look at me, I gave a sheepish wave.

"See! I told you!_" _Zuko said, looking smug.

"Katara, why were you down here with _Zuko?_" Aang asked, sounding hurt. I sighed. I noticed Toph and Suki were smirking. I'm never going to be able to live this down.

"Like Zuko said, I had to think about something." I said.

"Then why was he down here?" Sokka asked

"He had to think about something too." I told him.

"Or they were having a little make-out session." Toph whispered to Suki. Suki giggled.

"I heard that!" I yelled. It was hard to tell because it was still dark, but I think Zuko had gone red. My cheeks were hot, so I might have been red aswell. Hope not.

"Well, whatever it was they were doing, I'm going back to bed." Aang said. He went up the stairs and we heard a door slam upstairs. Sokka nodded.

"Me too."

"Me three.

"Me four."

Eventually it was just me and Zuko again.

"A _makeout _session?" Zuko asked me, an eyebrow raised. I shrugged.

"They have some crazy idea that I like you."

"Well, you did kinda call me sexy a few minutes ago..." He was doing that dorky grin again. I raised a hand, threatening to slap him.

"And I also told you to shut it a few minutes ago!" I retaliated. He just laughed. After the war, Zuko's been laughing alot more. Which is good, he's so adorable when he laughs.

"So, what did you come out here for?" I asked.

"Like I said, to think."

"About?"

"Just stuff."

"Oh. Stuff." I hit him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

I shrugged. "Felt like it."

He gave me a light push. "And I just felt like doing that." He said. I grinned at him. I bended some of the water out of the fountain and let it splash on him, getting him soaked.

"Hey! That's not fair! I can't bend at you!" He protested, his hair wet against his face. He shook his head, flicking water all over me. I pouted at him, and bended the water out of my pyjamas.

"That's your fault for being a firebender!" I said, laughing at him. I hit him on the back of the head again.

"You've gotta stop doing that! I'll get brain damage and then I can't rule my country! I am the Fire Lord you know!"

"You barely rule your country anyway!" I told him. If I hadn't been joking, that would have hurt him. But I was, and he knew I was, so he didn't mind. He gave me another push. I pushed him back.

Somehow, just a bit of pushing ended up as full out play-wrestling. We ended up laying on our backs, just staring up at the stars. And laying on our backs staring at the stars led to falling asleep.

* * *

><p>We woke up to a giggling Toph and Suki the next morning.<p>

"I'd love to see how Sparky and Sugar Queen are going to talk their way out of this one!" Toph laughed. Zuko and I just stared at her, confused.

"Not a makeout session, huh?" Suki asked, laughing just as hard as Toph. I was still confused for a moment, until I realised where I was, and how I was lying.

We were still outside, and we were lying on the ground. Zuko had his arm around me, and I was curled up into his chest with my head on his shoulder. Zuko realized at the same time as I did. We both sat up like we'd been struck by lightning.

"This is not what it looks like!" Zuko tried to explain. This just made Suki and Toph laugh harder.

"It's not! We fell asleep out here and must have gone this way in our sleep!" I flustered. That was true. Suki didn't buy it. Toph _chose _not to use her truth seeing ability.

The two girls laughed and went inside. I noticed Sokka and Aang standing at the verandah, they too were laughing their heads off. Why wasn't Aang all jealous like he was last night? Maybe he'd finally realized that I didn't like him anymore, and had transferred his crush to someone like... Toph! Then I could laugh at her, and she'd forget all about this little shenanigan with Zuko! Yes! That must be it!

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

**AN: Thank you for reading chapter 3 of I'd Lie! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter has been the funnest to write so far, I guess I just love humiliating my main characters! I liked how it started all serious, and then went comical. What did you like about it? If you didn't, why not? Please tell me and review! I only got 1 review last chapter... :'(**

**In the next chapter, an old friend of Toph's will come in, sparking jealousy from Aang, who has just fallen in love with her. :D I just love Taang. 3 I know that in the series Toph didn't have any friends other than the Gaang, but I'm just going to pretend that this was a family friend. It will be an OC.**

**Please read, and review!  
><strong>

**- Just2Cool**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. If I did, the pairings would be different. (Except for Sokka and Suki, I love them together) =D**

**Chapter 4: Toph's Visitor  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zuko's POV<strong>

Oh god. Katara and I are going to be the laughing stock of the house now! Why did we have to wake up all... snuggling? Toph and Suki went back into the house, giggling and making many "I knew they had a thing!" sort of comments. A very angry and bright red Katara stormed in after them, ranting about how immature they were, and how we did most certainly _not_ get up to anything. I got up too, Aang needed firebending training, and that would take our minds off this little shenanigan that I'm Katara and I would love for everyone to forget about. Him and Sokka were leaning on the verandah railing.

"Sorry buddy, but the way you and Kat woke up was pretty funny!" Sokka said, unable to stifle his laughter. I noticed Aang was laughing too, which I was surprised at since I Katara had said he'd kissed her last night on the beach. Maybe he'd got over it. He leaned over to Sokka, and whispered something in his ear, which made them both look at me and burst out laughing. I narrowed my eyes. Oh, how my friends love embarrassing me.

"I don't even want to know what you just said." I told them, making them laugh all over again.

"I sai-" Aang began, but I cut him off.

"I said I _don't_ want to know. Let's train. Just because the war is over doesn't mean you've mastered firebending." I grabbed the back of his shirt like I used to when the war was on, and started pulling him out to the courtyard. He mumbled something about not wanting to, and how I was just grumpy because my makeout session with Katara had been interrupted, but he immediately brightened up. Seriously, is that kid _ever_ sad?

"Ok, Sifu Hotman!" He said cheerfully. Ugh. He's not going to bring back that nickname is he?

"Don't call me that!" I shot a fireball at him, which he blocked. I noticed Katara hadn't come out to watch, she was probably to worried about being harassed by the others. We threw fireballs back and forth at each other for about an hour, when he asked if he could talk to me about something. Me, being naturally awesome, said he could.

"Um... You know how I used to like Katara?" He asked. Uh oh. I was beginning to regret saying we could have a chat break. I nodded. "Well, I don't like her anymore. Not in that way. I like someone else now." He continued. Oh! This was sounding good.

"Who?" I asked. My bets were on Toph, she was the only other girl in the group without a boyfriend. I mean, Aang did have friends who were girls in town, but I still reckoned it was her. Besides, when we played truth or dare she admitted she liked someone. Probably Aang.

"Uhh... I don't really want to say." He said, and I nodded understandingly. He doesn't have to tell me if he doesn't want to. Knowing Aang, we'll all find out sooner or later anyway. "What I wanted to ask you, is I didn't do very well with Katara, so you know, how do you act around girls?"He asked. Hmm. So he wanted to have this conversation did he?

"Well, I find it just works if you be yourself around them, and don't pressure them into anything. Oh, and don't tell them how you feel about them too soon either, all that'll happen is they'll think you're weird. And If you like them, then drop them little hints, but don't be too obvious, like get them things that they've said they wanted. Like if you go into town with a girl, and they see a bunch of flowers or something they like, then the next day you could get it for them. But don't go over the top, girls find that creepy too." I told him. He sounded more interested than in any of the other lectures I've given him. He was just about to reply when we heard a shriek coming from inside the house, followed by a: "I haven't seen you for AGES!" We dashed inside to see what it was.

Toph was giving some random kid I've never seen before a huge hug. When we came in, she turned around.

"Sparky, Twinkle Toes! This is my friend I've known since I was a little kid. His name is Rozin. Rozin, this is Zuko and Aang. You might know them better as the Fire Lord and the Avatar." Toph said. We gave a little wave.

"Hi, Rozin." Aang said, slightly sourly. Was that a hint of jealousy? I think yes.

"Hi!" Rozin said, cheerfully. Wow, this guy is as perky as Aang normally is. Well, when he's not jealous of equally perky guys trying to steal his "girl". Wink wink, nudge nudge. I glanced at Katara, who'd also noticed Aang's reaction to Rozin. No one else seemed to have.

"Who's she?" Rozin asked Toph, gesturing at Suki.

"That's Suki, why?" Toph asked.

"She's cute!" Rozin replied. Suki smirked.

"Rozin's staying for lunch. Sorry if you have anything to say about that, Sugar Queen, but he is." Toph said. Katara sighed.

"I'll go let the cooks know there's one more for lunch." she said, and left. Since I've been Fire Lord, we don't have to do anymore cooking. We don't have as many servants as previous royalty have had, but that's because we like doing things for ourselves. We do have a few, though.

"C'mon Rozin, I'll tell you all about adventuring with the Avatar!" Toph said, and dragged Rozin into the living room.

"Let's go, I want to train some more, Zuko." Aang grumped. I raised an eyebrow. The words "Aang", "want" and "train" don't usually go together in the same sentence unless there's a "does not" in between them. But I'm not one to pass up a bit of training, so I agreed.

We went out into the courtyard again, but before we started training again, I had to speak to Aang.

"Is it Toph?" I asked him. Aang looked confused, so I continued. "Do you like Toph?"

Aang blushed. "How did you know?"

"I kinda realised when you were being sour grapes to Rozin." I told him. He sighed.

"It's not fair that I have such bad luck with girls! I like one of them, so she goes and has a makeout session with someone else! So I like another girl, and her family friend suddenly turns up!" He snapped.

"Firstly, Katara and I did _**NOT**_ have a makeout session, and secondly, I doubt Toph likes Rozin in that way." I said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for a start, when we played Truth or Dare she admitted she liked someone in the group, and Rozin wasn't in the group. Also, did you ever hear her say one positive thing about you liking Katara? I think not." I told him. He immediately brightened up.

"You think so?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah, there's more reasons that she does like you than reasons that she doesn't." I said, and Aang started bouncing off into the palace.

"Thanks for the training session, Sifu Hotman!" He said, happily.

"We didn't even train! _**And don't call me**_** that!"** I yelled after him. Ugh! That nickname is just as bad as _Zuzu_.

I followed him into the house, the cook was yelling that lunch was ready. When I reached the dining room, everyone was already there, except for Suki and Sokka. I took a seat opposite Katara and next to Rozin.

"Hi, Katara." I said, sitting down. She ignored me. Toph leaned across the table to whisper to Rozin.

"Don't mind them, they're in love." she whispered. Katara's head shot up.

"I heard that! And we're not!" She snapped. Rozin frowned.

"They don't act like it." He whispered.

"That's just because they're mad we caught them making out last night, and then snuggling this morning." Aang whispered to him.

"WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!" We both shouted together. We couldn't deny the snuggling bit, though. They'd caught us red-handed there, even if we didn't know we were doing it. Katara stood up and stormed out of the room. Toph snickered.

"Seriously guys, we didn't even kiss! You need to get over that!" I said. Toph just rolled her eyes.

"_Sure_ you didn't, Sparky. And no, we don't need to get over that." She replied. The door opened, and Sokka and Suki walked in.

"What's her problem?" Sokka asked, meaning Katara.

"She's just mad because-" Toph began, but I cut her off.

"DON'T say it. I'm going now, I have papers to do." I said, and stood up. I went into my office and took out some papers. Papers are so boring it's not even funny. I'd gotten my way through two of them when there was a knock at the door. I yelled come in, so Katara entered.

"Sorry about being really mean to you, earlier. I was just so annoyed that everyone was making such a big fuss about last night." She apologized. I nodded.

"It's ok, I was pretty mad, too." I said. Katara came over and sat on my desk. "Um, would you mind not crumpling my papers?" I asked her. She grinned.

"Sorry, but you're using the only chair, and I have to sit somewhere." she said, and ruffled my hair. As if it wasn't messy enough already. Seriously, I cannot get that mop to do what I want it to. I sighed.

"Fine, you can stay there." I said. She was about to say something, when Toph started yelling.

"Guys, Rozin's leaving! Come and say goodbye!" She yelled. I stood up.

"Look, we can't go down together, or people will suspect things, so you go first and I'll follow." I said. Katara nodded, and left the room. After a few mintes, I heard Toph yell again.

"SPARKY! Get your fat, lazy butt away from those papers and get down here!" She yelled. I smiled, and went downstairs.

"Finally!" She said, as soon as I came into the room. "Say goodbye to Rozin." she said.

"Cya, Rozin." I said. Rozin gave a bow.

"Bye, Fire Lord Zuko." He said, grandly.

"Just Zuko is fine." I told him. He nodded.

"Bye, Katara, Bye Aang, Bye Sokka, Bye Suki!" He said, giving Suki a hug. Sokka narrowed his eyes at Rozin. Rozin turned to Toph and gave her a hug too. "Bye Toph! I'll miss you!" He said, and left.

"Toph, can I talk to you?" Aang asked. Toph, nodded. "In the courtyard, please." He glanced at the rest of us, who were starting to shuffle towards the door. "In _private." _Dammit! Toph and Aang went into the courtyard to talk, and Sokka and Suki disappeared off somewhere, that I have absolutely no idea where. That left me and Katara. Awks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, first off I'm super sorry about the late update! I was too busy, but I promise I'll try and update lots to make up for it!<strong>

**Second off, is the Zutara's first proper kiss. I'm thinking I might put it ****in the next chapter, but I don't know if I should make you guys wait longer? What do you think?**

**Please review, I love reading the last lot!**

**Love you,**

**Kia. (Just2Cool)  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA. :(**

**Chapter 5: Little Shenanigans.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's POV.<strong>

Ok, so now it's just me and Zuko. Alone. Yay. Can you hear the sarcasm? Zuko started rubbing his neck, and I fiddled with my necklace. Awkwardness. I really don't know why, but at the moment, I have an image of Zuko in the Boiling Rock uniform in my head. Yum.

"So..." Zuko said.

"So..." I replied. Well, isn't this just a big bubble of awkwardness? I then remembered that Toph and Aang were talking outside, _privately._

_"_Wanna go eavesdrop on Toph and Aang?" I asked. I knew he'd say yes.

"Sure!" He said. We knelt on a chair next to the door that leads out on top the verandah next to the courtyard. We had to kneel on the chair, or Toph would see us with her feet abilities.

"You do?" That was Aang. He must have confessed to Toph! Aww.

"Yeah. I have for a while, actually." Toph said, sounding quite nervous. AWW.

"So, does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend then?" Aang asked. AWWWW! Zuko and I exchanged a smile.

"I guess we are." Toph replied. This is just too cute! There was a shuffling noise, a pause, and then another shuffling noise. They must have kissed! I started giggling, it was just so cute! Zuko made a shushing noise, but I paid no attention, they were too cute. He put his hand over my mouth.

"Mfffppp!" I protested. Zuko shushed me again, so I licked his hand. He yelped in surprise, and fell off the chair, creating a loud bang.

"Hey! I can see Zuko at the door!" She exclaimed. Zuko gave me a dirty look.

"Katara's fault!" He yelled. Thanks, Zuko.

"She's there too? SUGAR QUEEN, SPARKY, GET YOUR BUTTS OUT HERE!" She called. Of course, we came.

"Do you guys not know the meaning of private?" Aang asked. He sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt your _makeout _session." Zuko smirked. I high fived him. Oh yeah! Katara & Zuko - 1, Toph & Aang - 0. Toph and Aang went bright red.

"Well at least we're admitting to liking each other. Unlike two other unnamed people." Toph spat. We. Are. Not. In. Love! Seriously, if I had to rate Zuko out of 10, I'd give him a 4. Or a 7. Or maybe an 8. But no more than a 9.9. Definitely not.

"Yeah guys, can't you just admit it? It's really obvious." Aang said.

"Ugh. Whatever. I have papers to do." Zuko said, and stamped into his office. I frowned at them.

"Now look what you've done!" I told them. "He's all gone."

"Well why don't go after him then, Sugar Queen?"

"Because I don't want to. I think I'll go look for Suki instead." I told them, and marched back into the palace. Where would be the first place to look for a Suki? Let's try the library. I went to the library, but there was no Suki. Living room? Nope. Bedroom! She might be having a nap. I went up the stairs and down the hall. I knocked on her door, and then opened it.

"Hey, Su-" I began. HOLY SHIT. She was lying in bed, naked, with Sokka. They looked up, and Suki gave a shriek. I gasped.

"KATARA, GET OUT!" Sokka yelled. He didn't have to ask me to do that! Ew, ew, ew, ew. I spun around and closed the door behind me. EW. No one wants to see their brother having sex! EUUGH. Zuko's office door opened, and his head poked out.

"What happened? Who's being murdered?" He asked. I threw my hands up in disgust.

"No one. But I nearly just died with ewness." I told him. He looked confused, so I continued. "I just walked in on Sokka and Suki." His face twisted into the most comical expression, and then he burst out laughing. I marched over to him and thumped his back. "It's not funny, it's disgusting!" I snapped.

"No, it's your expression that's so funny!" He barely managed to get the words out through fits of laughter. I felt myself going red.

"Do not laugh at me!" I told him sternly, and gave him another thump.

"Ow, sorry." He said, and managed to stop laughing. Finally! Actually, I like Zuko laughing. It's cute, and he barely ever laughed when the war was on. But he is **not **allowed to laugh at me. So, for laughing, he must have a punishment.

"You should be! And now as a punishment, you get to give me a piggy back downstairs." I told him smugly. He made a face.

"Who made you the boss around here? If I remember correctly, _I'm_ the Fire Lord." He told me, eyebrow raised. I just shook my head at him.

"I don't care if you're a supreme god, you're still giving me a piggy back." I said, arms folded, nose pointed upwards. He sighed.

"Yes, _your majesty." _He said, and turned around so his back was to me. He bent down a little. I smirked.

"That's more like it." I put my hands on his shoulders, and pulled myself up. He put his hands under my legs, and groaned.

"Agni, Katara, what have you been eating? You weigh more than an elephant-lion!" He got a thump on the back of the head for that. He should know better than to call a girl fat.

"You might want to shut up, the reason I'm going downstairs is to tell the cooks to start making dinner, and I'll tell them you don't want any." I told him. He sulked. I smirked. He carried me down the stairs, and let me down just outside the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going back upstairs to finish my papers before you can order anything else on me." He said, and practically flew up those stairs. I will never understand why _anyone_ would want to run away from me? I'm likeable. Right? There was a shout from outside.

"KATARAAAAA! TOPH AND I ARE GOING INTO TOWN, WE WON'T BE BACK FOR DINNER! OH, AND DON'T BOTHER FOLLOWING US, WE'LL KNOW!" That was Aang. I yelled back that it was ok, and that we wouldn't follow them. Well, I'll just have to tell the cook there's only going to be four of us eating. I went into the kitchen.

"Hi! There's only going to be four of us for dinner." I said. The cook nodded. Then there was a shout from upstairs.

"KATARA! ME 'N' SUKI ARE HAVING A PICNIC ON THE BEACH! YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND AREN'T WELCOME!" Sokka yelled. I heard a "I'm not her boyfriend!" from Zuko upstairs. I just didn't even bother responding. They'll never learn. Looks like it's just me and dear old Zuko for dinner then. I know! We can eat on the roof! I've _always_ wanted to do that!

"Make that two. And could you put them in a picnic basket? We're going to eat on the roof." I said. This is going to be so much fun! The cook nodded again, and got to work. I went upstairs to break the exciting news to Zuko. I bounced up the stairs and into his office. As soon as he saw me come in, he groaned and hit his head on the table. How rude.

"What now?" He groaned. I went over to him, and started plaiting his hair. It's quite fun, really.

"Everyone else is out for dinner, so you and I are having a rooftop picnic!" I exclaimed, feeling around in my pockets for a spare hair tie. Luckily, there was a lovely blue one with a shell on it. I tied his plait.

"Kat, I have papers to do! I was going to eat up here!" He protested, and then moved his hand to the back of his head to feel his plait. "What in Agni's name have you done to my hair? I hope you can fix it." Aww, what a shame. I was sure he'd love it. Well, not really, but he's so much fun to annoy.

"I don't care if you have papers, we're having a picnic. And as for your hair, I think it looks lovely. I've plaited it." I told him. I undid the plait anway, just because he looks sexier with it loose. I love his hair, it's all messy. It's getting a bit long though, I'll have to give him a haircut soon. Won't that be fun! He wanted to let it grow to waist length, like all the other Fire Lords, but the rest of us made him keep it at normal boy length. It's kind of like Jet's, but not quite so poofy. I wonder what happened to him... let's not think about it.

"Well, thanks for taking that stupid plait out. And, I can see you're not going to let me do my papers, so I guess I'll have to say yes to you're picnic proposition. Even if it means staying up late tonight to get these done." He said. He sighed at the last bit. Sometimes I feel sorry for him, he has lots of late night. It's no wonder he gets so grouchy. He sounded so sorry for himself that I gave him a hug.

"Come on, let's go." I took his arm and pulled him out of his seat. I pulled him down to the kitchen where the cook had put a basket out on the table. I picked it up.

"Do you actually have any plans for how to get onto the roof?" Zuko asked. I nodded, and gestured to a large tree. One of it's branches got close to the roof.

"Climb that, and then jump." I said. He nodded, so we attacked the tree. Both of us are good climbers, so it didn't take long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading Chapter 5!<strong>

**I don't really have much to say, but I hope you liked the little Taang bit! It was fun writing. I was kind of at a loss for a plot in this chapter, so I just had the characters doing multiple things. The next chapter will be their roof picnic. I still don't know whether to bring in the kiss or not. **

**Please review, you know I love reading them!**

**-Kia xox**


End file.
